


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO OTP Prompts [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Ambiguous Relationships, Dramedy, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, M/M, Open Relationships, Past Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen, Work In Progress, Wu Yi Fan | Kris-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: EXO OTP Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911928





	Untitled

**11:34 AM**

_This is definitely the_ place.Jongdae thought as he took a look at his surroundings. _But where the hell is he?_

Kris had texted him the location yesterday(he was sure that he would forget if he had to Jongdae the day of,which the younger put past him),but for some reason he currently a no show.


End file.
